1. Field
This relates to a lighting device, and more particularly, to a lighting device having a wireless antenna.
2. Background
Intelligent lighting systems may employ radio frequency (RF) communication to remotely manage lamps in, for example, home and office environments. When employing RF communication in this manner, RF control signals may be transmitted to various lighting devices. However, power supplied to the lighting devices, for example, a voltage applied to the lamps, is not typically controlled in this manner to control light sources or lighting devices of these types of lamps.